Our Dance
by greys goddess
Summary: This is a one shot on O/F. Olivia and Fins wedding day, their first dance.
AN: This is my first story that I've written so bare with me.

* * *

This was the the biggest days of Olivia's life. She was getting married. Not only she was getting married, she's getting married to the person who's been by her side through her years at SVU. Odafin Tutuola, the one who didn't leave her.

They had just said I do and are now going to have there first dance as husband and wife. But there was a little twist for the people who should up to their weeding.

Olivia and Fin walk to the middle of the dance floor of their reception. Olivia grabs a mic from the band behind her and says " Hey guys we just wanted to say thank you for being here on the most important day for us" she takes Fin's hand and holds it. Fin takes the mic form Olivia " Now before we have our fist dance we thought we could do something for you guys for coming here. It might surprise some of you and others it won't. So if everyone can come to the dance floor " Fin says ending his speech .

The guest and the the whole SVU squad stands up and walks over to the dance floor. As Olivia grabs another mic form the band she tells them the song they were going to preform for the guest.

"Now this is a song me and Fin were listening to when we had realized we loved each other " Olivia said.

The song starts and Olivia is the first one to start the song as she look at him with the most gorgeous brown eyes he's ever seen.

 _Baby, I like your style_

Fin sings

 _Grips on your waist_

He grips Olivia's waist and pulls her in front of him and they both start swaying to the beat of the music.

 _Front way, back way_  
 _You know that I don't play_  
 _Streets not safe_  
 _But I never run away_  
 _Even when I'm away_  
 _Ot, ot, there's never much love when we go, ot_  
 _I pray to make it back in one piece_  
 _I pray, I pray_

Olivia steps away from Fin swaying her hips to match the beat of the song to sing :

 _That's why I need a one dance_  
 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_  
 _One more time 'fore I go_  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_  
 _I need a one dance_  
 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_  
 _One more time 'fore I go_  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_

 _Baby, I like your style_

By this time the guest are smiling and dancing to the song to.  
Fin continues the song after Olivia.

 _Strength and guidance_  
 _All that I'm wishing for my friends_  
 _Nobody makes it from my ends_  
 _I had to bust up the silence_  
 _You know you gotta stick by me_  
 _Soon as you see the text, reply me_  
 _I don't wanna spend time fighting_  
 _We've got no time_

He starts walking slowly to Olivia as she sings.

 _And that's why I need a one dance_  
 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_  
 _One more time 'fore I go_  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_  
 _I need a one dance_  
 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_  
 _One more time 'fore I go_  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_

At this point Fin is next to her and takes her hand and twirls her. He lets go of her hand and walks around her as she stands there and sways her continues the song after looking at her and thinking about how he got so lucky to be with her.

 _Got a pretty girl and she love me long time_  
 _Wine it, wine it, very long time_  
 _Oh, yeah, she steady on grindin'_  
 _Back up, back up, back up and wine it_  
 _Back up, back up and wine it_  
 _Back up, back up, back up and wine it_  
 _Oh, yeah, she steady on grindin'_  
 _Back up, back up and wine it, girl_

They both sang the ending of the song and join the people dancing on the floor .

 _Tell me now, I need to know, where do you wanna go?_  
 _'Cause if you're down, I'll take it slow_  
 _Make you lose control_  
 _Where, where, where_  
 _Where, where, where, where_  
 _Oh, yeah, she steady on grindin'_  
 _Where, where, where_

 _Back up, back up and wine it, girl_  
 _Where, where, where, where_  
 _'Cause if you're down_  
 _Back up, back up and_  
 _'Cause if you're down_  
 _Back up, back up and_  
 _'Cause if you're down_  
 _Back up, back up and_

 _I need a one dance_  
 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_  
 _One more time 'fore I go_  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_  
 _I need a one dance_  
 _Got a Hennessy in my hand_  
 _One more time 'fore I go_  
 _Higher powers taking a hold on me_

At the end of the song Fin grabs Liv by the waist and pulls her in for a long, sweet and passionate kiss.

Liv pulls back and looks at Fin and says "I love you ".

Fin smiles as he replies "I love you too babygirl. Forever and always " and kisses her.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know what you think._


End file.
